Tenías Que Ser Tú
by Deikan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y todo parece ir bien hasta que cierta persona consigue sacarle de sus casillas. ¿Por qué Naruto siempre tiene que mencionar el nombre de otro? ¿Es que acaso ellos dos...? Sasuke, por favor, que no eres una colegiala enamorada. ¿O sí? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke! AU. ItaDei. SasuNaru.
1. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia con motivo del cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha. La verdad es que este fic va a tener varios capítulos, así que pido paciencia para que me dé tiempo de actualizarlo . Y pensaréis "¿y por qué lo empieza justo hoy?". Pues porque la historia comienza el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke y quería que coincidiese :P ****Además, se lo dedico a mi Beta, que hoy también es su santo (¡Felicidades!). Espero que te guste ;) ¡Y a los demás lectores igual!**

**Advertencias: este fic es OoC y contendrá escenas subidas de tono... avisados quedáis :P**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**¿Cumpleaños Feliz?**

Con una rápida maniobra Itachi dobló el volante para encajar su coche en el hueco del garaje. Se aseguró de que el vehículo estuviese perfectamente alineado para que no molestase a los de su alrededor antes de apagar el contacto y echar el freno de mano.

- Vaya, cada vez lo haces mejor –le felicitó su hermano desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Práctica –contestó simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros-. No hay nada que no mejore con ella.

- ¿Eso va con segundas? –comentó el menor con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios al tiempo que abría su puerta para salir del coche.

- Mal pensado –murmuró el Uchiha, imitando a su acompañante.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke soltó una risotada de diversión. Había decidido que nada le empañaría la felicidad en ese día. No en vano era su cumpleaños y, tal y como le llevaba repitiendo su cuñado durante el último mes, los veinticinco sólo se cumplían una vez en la vida. "Mejor recibirlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que con una cara de enfado, uhn!" había dicho con convicción. Así pues, su hermano había hecho propias las palabras de su marido para que ese día fuese perfecto y especial.

Nada más despertarse, Itachi había aparecido en su piso con un abundante desayuno consistente en numerosos y variados bollos prefabricados. No era sano alimentarse con ese tipo de alimentos pero, por una vez al año, no pasaba nada. O al menos de eso se había convencido el menor de los Uchiha mientras engullía su cuarto croissant. Acto seguido, su hermano mayor se había ofrecido a llevarle al trabajo, la empresa familiar Uchiha, en la que ambos trabajaban, para que no tuviese que conducir. A la hora de la comida le había invitado a un auténtico festín de marisco en el que se había puesto las botas. Y, finalmente, el día concluía con una cena en familia y tranquila en la que la tarta sería el plato principal.

- ¿Seguro que a Deidara no le importa? –cuestionó Sasuke por enésima vez cuando el ascensor se detenía en la planta donde se encontraba el apartamento que su hermano y su cuñado compartían.

- Claro que no. Él está casi más ilusionado que yo con la idea de preparar una cena para todos. Lleva desde el fin de semana mareándome con la compra de todos los ingredientes necesarios para tu tarta de cumpleaños –dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco para ejemplificar el suplicio por el que había tenido que pasar en el supermercado con su explosiva y alocada pareja.

Sasuke sonrió con maldad. Seguramente Itachi había tenido que probar bastantes pasteles defectuosos antes de que Deidara diese con la receta correcta para preparar una tarta con las proporciones adecuadas de cada ingrediente.

- Además –añadió, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta- hay alguien más que se alegrará de verte.

El chico ensanchó la sonrisa.

Dentro del piso todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Atravesaron el corto pasillo de la entrada en silencio y se dirigieron al salón.

- ¿Deidara? –preguntó en voz alta el mayor de los hermanos.

- ¡Estoy en la habitación, uhn! –contestó al mismo volumen el aludido.

Los dos morenos se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado. Al llegar, se encontraron con que el rubio estaba inclinado sobre la cama de matrimonio que compartía con su pareja, ocultando a la vista un pequeño bulto que no dejaba de moverse sobre las sábanas.

- No sé a quién ha salido este crío, en serio –se quejó el rubio –no se está quieto ni aunque se lo pidas, uhn!

Itachi alzó una ceja de manera irónica. Si a alguien se parecía su hijo era al rubio con el que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida. Rodeó la cintura de su marido y lo besó con ternura en los labios, acto al que el rubio respondió complacido. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su pequeño sobrino, quien se había puesto a gatear sobre la colcha completamente desnudo después de su baño.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, renacuajo?

Agarró al bebé y lo alzó con fuerza, sacando una fuerte carcajada de alegría del infante. Sabía de sobra, ya que él se lo había enseñado, que adoraba que lo levantasen en brazos y le hiciesen volar por el aire como un avión, dejando que el viento le refrescase la cara y el pequeño cuerpecito.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamó el rubio cuando se separó de su marido- ¡Felicidades, uhn!

- Gracias –contestó el muchacho a la vez que abrazaba a su cuñado con un brazo y sostenía a su sobrino con el otro.

- A ver si tú eres capaz de ponerle el dodotis a este terremoto –comentó el ojiazul, revolviendo los cortos y oscuros cabellos de su hijo-. Yo lo he intentado de mil maneras distintas y no he podido, uhn!

- ¿Ha dormido bien la siesta? –se interesó Itachi, acercándose a su hermano para dar un suave beso en la pequeña cabeza de su primogénito.

- Sí. Y ahora está repleto de energía –suspiró el rubio con gesto derrotado.

- Tranquilos, seguro que el tío Sasuke puede con él –comentó el chico más para el bebé que para los adultos.

- Te lo dejamos a ti, Sasuke –informó su cuñado. Agarró a su marido de la mano y le arrastró afuera de la habitación-. Nosotros iremos preparando la mesa para la cena.

El muchacho asintió y se concentró en su labor. Era realmente complicado vestir a una criatura revoltosa que sólo quería jugar y divertirse. Aprovechó la desnudez del pequeño para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga con una mano mientras con la otra ajustaba como podía el pañal. Y es que no había nada como una buena distracción para vencer a ese renacuajo. El niño no dejaba de reír, balbucear y aplaudir ante las tonterías que hacía su tío, disfrutando con cada caricia que le daba a su diminuta figura. Cuando hubo concluido, Sasuke le cogióen brazos y clavó su oscura mirada en los brillantes ojos azules de su sobrino.

- Misión cumplida –el niño aplaudió y rió sin entender de qué hablaba.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón. La mesa ya estaba preparada para la cena, así que Sasuke acomodó al pequeño en su poltrona, instalándose él mismo en la silla de al lado para vigilarle. Estuvieron jugando unos minutos -Sasuke se dedicaba a pinchar los mofletes del niño con un dedo mientras el pequeño intentaba atrapar su dedo de manera concienzuda- antes de que la feliz pareja entrase en la sala con una gran fuente de asado y una botella de vino. El cumpleañero suspiró ante el inmenso plato de comida. Definitivamente, ese día engordaría un par de kilos.

Itachi partió y repartió el asado mientras hablaban animadamente de cómo les había ido el día. Deidara se sentó frente a Sasuke, al lado de su hijo, y dividió su tiempo en comer y alimentar a su pequeño a partes iguales, aunque Shishui no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar. La papilla resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, manchándole la barbilla de un color a medio camino entre el amarillo y el naranja suave.

El tiempo parecía volar y escaparse de sus manos. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, Sasuke se encontraba soplando las velas que anunciaban que el menor de los hermanos Uchiha había cumplido un cuarto de siglo. Todos aplaudieron cuando apagó las luces con un fuerte soplido. Incluso Shishui le felicitó en su propio idioma a voz en grito.

Mientras Deidara se dedicaba a partir la tarta que había cocinado –de nata y trufa-, Itachi se marchó de la sala en silencio. Reapareció minutos después con un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminasen. Durante todo el día había recibido mensajes y felicitaciones de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Pero ese era el primer presente que recibía.

- Esperamos que te guste –anunció su hermano, entregándole la enorme caja.

El Uchiha la apoyó en la mesa y procedió a abrirla. Estaba a punto de apartar el trozo de papel cuando su móvil vibró con una sonora melodía, rompiendo el momento. Sin pensarlo, sacó el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo desbloqueó. Era un mensaje. Sus ojos recorrieron el nombre del emisor con inexplicable ansia. Era la única persona que no le había felicitado en todo el día y la única persona, junto con Itachi y su nueva familia, que más expectación le generaba. Su rubio y alocado amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

"_¡FELICIDADES TEME! Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños con toda tu familia. Yo me lo estoy pasando en grande en la playa con Sai, Gaara y el resto de chicos. Tenías que haber venido. Seguro que hasta un aburrido como tú lo habría disfrutado. Vuelvo el viernes, ¡así que nos vemos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado, dattebayô!_"

Sasuke apretó con fuerza el móvil, haciendo que los nudillos de su mano se volviesen blanquecinos. Había olvidado que Naruto Uzumaki también era el único capaz de arruinarle un día tan perfecto y agradable como el de su cumpleaños.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sé que es poca cosa, demasiado corto y encima no se entiende que de buenas a primeras Sasuke se enfade. Pero todo tendrá sentido en los capítulos siguientes, lo aseguro ^^U La cuestión es que todo tiene que ver con Sai, Naruto y el propio Sasuke, jajaja. **

**Hablando de la escritura, sé que no he redactado este capi todo lo bien que habría podido... La verdad es que me siento un poco oxidada, pero tenía que subir este fic el día de hoy, así que pensé que quería cumplir con ese requisito quedase como quedase :S Quizás me confundí. En cualquier caso, ya está publicado, así que no hay vuelta atrás n.n**

**Y en cuanto a Deidara e Itachi... Siempre he querido ponerles en un fic como una familia feliz y asentada con un hijo. ¡Y Shishui es una monada! Si algún día tengo un hijo, quiero que sea así .**

**Y como no tengo nada más que decir... nos vemos en el siguiente capi, que el cumpeaños de Sasuke es sólo el comienzo :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Invitado Indeseado

**¡Hola! siento haberme demorado tanto en la publicación de este segundo capítulo. Tristemente, las cosas nunca salen como una planea. Pero en fin, ya de nada sirve lamentarse, así que sólo espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y que tengáis un poquito de paciencia hasta poder leer el tercero (que ya estoy escribiendo, pero prefiero no dar fechas de publicación por si no puedo cumplirlas :S).**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis con el capítulo 1. Creo que respondí todos y cada uno de ellos. Si no lo hice, por favor, perdonadme, pero tengo un poco de lío y ya no sé ni lo que hago :s Espero que no os molestéis y os aseguro que los rr de este nuevo capi los contestaré con la mayor brevedad posible n.n También quiero agradecer a los lectores que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos su apoyo n.n**

**Sin más, os dejo que leais.**

* * *

**Invitado Indeseado**

Sasuke resopló, aburrido. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que la sala en la que se encontraban se había llenado considerablemente en los últimos minutos. Deidara se había tomado la molestia de decorar para la ocasión la sala más espaciosa de su galería de arte, no sin antes retirar de las paredes los carísimos cuadros que allí se encontraban para su venta. Además, su rubio cuñado le había pedido de mil maneras distintas que fuese el último en acudir. Sin embargo, Sasuke se había opuesto a ser el último en aparecer en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Odiaba las sorpresas, y estando presente antes que muchos de los invitados eliminaba cualquier sobresalto que su hermano y su marido hubiesen querido preparar.

Su oscura mirada se paseó lentamente por la estancia. En el lateral donde habían colocado la mesa con los sándwiches, aperitivos y bebidas se encontraba el numeroso grupo que formaban los amigos de Itachi y Deidara. Con su pequeño hijo en brazos, el ojiazul hablaba y reía con Sasori, su amigo de la infancia, mientras que Itachi, muy cerca de su familia, conversaba tranquilamente con Pain y Konan, sus dos mejores amigos. Un poco más retirados, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu –más compañeros del matrimonio- se servían comida y refrescos en grandes cantidades.

Sasuke giró la cabeza lo justo para encontrar a otro grupo formado por sus propios compañeros de instituto. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo desde que abandonase aquel centro educativo, había mantenido relación con todos ellos. Kiba y Shino hablaban a voz en grito mientras Ten-Ten, Lee, y Neji formaban un pequeño círculo. Aunque no se encontraban allí, sabía que Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari también habían llegado. Por su parte, Chôji se entretenía llenando de manera generosa un plato de plástico con todo tipo de alimentos de la mesa.

Por el resto de la sala, aquí y allá, se encontraban otros invitados, compañeros de trabajo y conocidos del menor de los hermanos, pero que apenas captaron la atención de este. El Uchiha resopló nuevamente, hastiado. ¿A qué esperaba Naruto para dignarse a aparecer en su fiesta?

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, observando por una ventana cómo la noche se adueñaba del exterior, que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando Deidara le tocó el hombro. No le había oído acercarse debido al elevado ruido de la música que sonaba.

- Sasuke, ¿podrías cuidar un rato de Shisui? –preguntó al tiempo que Itachi les daba alcance- Tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas –añadió señalándose a sí mismo y a su marido-. No tardaremos mucho, uhn!

- Está bien –accedió el moreno mientras alzaba a su feliz sobrino-. Yo me encargo de él, no os preocupéis.

- No tardaremos, te lo prometo –indicó el rubio. Se acercó a su hijo, acomodado entre los brazos de su tío, y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabeza-. Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo sus familiares se marchaban en dirección a la puerta de salida.

- Nos han dejado solos –comentó en voz baja.

Por toda respuesta Shisui hizo una pequeña pompa de saliva. El ojinegro no pudo evitar reírse al comprobar lo concentrado que estaba el niño en hacer ese gesto. Anduvo lentamente sin alejarse mucho del perímetro que había señalado como seguro (y que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa de la comida) mientras entretenía al infante.

- ¿Te tienen de niñera en tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños? –se mofó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse Sasuke vio a su amigo Gaara, quien acababa de llegar con su novia Hinata.

- Deidara me ha amenazado con que si no me lo gano no me dará mi trozo de tarta –ironizó.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba al Uchiha y le daba un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke –dijo con su dulce voz.

- Gracias.

El pelirrojo le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a su amigo mientras su chica saludaba al pequeño de los Uchiha.

- ¿Entonces ya estamos todos? –preguntó el Akasuna, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- No. Adivina quién falta –comentó el cumpleañero con un deje de sarcasmo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese contestar se escuchó un gran barullo en la puerta de entrada a la sala que captó la atención de todos los presentes. Con un fuerte estruendo, un chico de rubios y alocados cabellos entró corriendo, con la vista fija en el pequeño grupo que formaban el Uchiha, su sobrino y sus dos amigos.

- ¡FELICIDADES TEMEEEEEEEE!

El muchacho chocó fuertemente contra Sasuke, quien por poco perdió el equilibrio, angustiado por el hecho de que el usuratonkachi de Naruto pudiese hacer daño a Shisui. Sin embargo, Hinata fue más rápida y, previendo lo que ocurriría, retiró al niño de los brazos de su tío antes de que su amigo llegara.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso, dobe? –preguntó como buenamente pudo, con los brazos de su amigo rodeándole el cuello y dejándole casi sin respiración.

- ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado, teme? –cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras se separaba de él. Su enfado apenas duró una milésima de segundo, justo lo que tardó en exhibir su más radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke comenzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada cuando la visión de un recién llegado le obligó a congelar el gesto. Sai se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos. Cuando se situó al lado de Naruto formó una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido no respondió. Se limitó a inclinar su cuerpo en una postura claramente ofensiva.

- Esta mañana quedé con Sai para comer, así que le dije que se viniese a tu fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Naruto con su habitual aire despreocupado-. Espero que no te importe, Sasuke.

El Uchiha fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, deseando poder golpearle allí mismo. A continuación pasó su arisca mirada a Sai, quien seguía con esa estúpida y artificial sonrisa en los labios. Gaara y Hinata se mantenían en silencio, expectantes y temiendo que Sasuke cometiese alguna estupidez. Pero el moreno se limitó a arrebatar a Shisui del agarre de la mujer para, a continuación, alejarse de ellos con paso decidido.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado, 'ttebayô? –preguntó Naruto, confuso.

- Debe de ser la edad –indicó el otro moreno del grupo, sonriendo-. No debe ser fácil llegar a los veinticinco y darte cuenta de la vida tan aburrida y estricta que llevas. Sasuke-kun debería relajarse un poco.

Gaara miró directamente a Sai, enarcando una ceja. ¿Ese chico era tonto? No podía reprocharle a su amigo que no aguantase a ese muchacho que se había unido a su grupo de la noche a la mañana gracias a Naruto. Su actitud dejaba claro, al igual que la del Uchiha, que no se soportaban mutuamente. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que Naruto no era capaz de verlo.

- Iremos a hablar con él –dijo Hinata tímidamente, llamando la atención de los chicos.

Tiró suavemente de la manga de la camisa del muchacho para arrastrarle con ella. Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar a su amigo, quien había subido por las lujosas escaleras de mármol del pasillo a la planta superior, donde el ruino de la fiesta quedaba atenuado por la distancia. Con Shisui en brazos, andaba de un lado para otro, claramente nervioso.

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –inquirió Gaara.

- ¿¡Que si estoy bien!? –respondió con un tono más elevado de lo necesario y gesticulando con el brazo que le quedaba libre-. ¿A qué ha venido esa réplica a mi fiesta? Yo no le soporto y él tampoco me aguanta a mí. ¿Para qué se supone que ha venido?

- Sasuke, cálmate –pidió Hinata al darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar, asustado por los gritos de su tío.

- Quiero que se largue –afirmó con seriedad pero visiblemente alterado-. Ahora mismo.

- No puede irse, ha venido con Naruto –comentó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad- ¿O acaso también quieres que se vaya él?

Sasuke le envió una mirada envenenada. La pareja sabía de sobra, ya que lo habían descubierto por casualidad, que el rubio era su punto débil. Respiró hondo un par de veces, dejando que Hinata se hiciese cargo de Shisui, quien había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Escucha, Sasuke, tienes que relajarte. Olvídate de que está aquí. Hay mucha más gente. Interactúa con los invitados. Disfruta –le aconsejó Gaara.

El Uchiha asintió, no muy convencido de que fuese capaz de hacer eso. Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en su copia barata que Naruto tenía por amigo, y era difícil alejarlos de su mente. Esperaron unos minutos más en silencio, con los sollozos del bebé como único ruido de fondo. Finalmente, Sasuke alzó la mirada, más calmado.

- Está bien –accedió-. Volvamos a la fiesta.

**NxS**

- … Y entonces salí corriendo y conseguí golpear el balón en el último instante. ¡Y ganamos el partido! –rió Naruto escandalosamente.

Durante la última media hora, el moreno había escuchado de manera detallada cómo habían sido las vacaciones de sus amigos. Todos habían ido juntos una semana a la playa, por lo que, aunque Naruto era quien contaba la historia principal, el resto hacía algún que otro comentario para complementar la narración. Realmente se lo habían pasado en grande, bañándose en el mar y la piscina a todas horas, disfrutando de barbacoas y de largas noches de diversión y alcohol. No es que ese ambiente fuese del agrado del Uchiha, pero habría dado lo que fuese por haber estado presente en alguno de esos momentos que Naruto le contaba. Y, sin embargo, lo único que él había hecho en todo ese tiempo había sido trabajar.

Dio un pequeño trago a su refresco, intentando apartar su atención y mirada de Sai, quien se encontraba en todo momento pegado al Namikaze.

- Eso fue el mismo día que te emborrachaste, ¿no? –inquirió el moreno de tez pálida.

Sin quererlo, Sasuke se atragantó con el líquido que había ingerido. ¿Naruto borracho?

- No estaba borracho. Tampoco fue para tanto –le restó importancia el ojiazul.

- Claro que sí lo fue, te bebiste tú solo dos botellas de aquel brebaje azul que tenían en el bar. Ni siquiera conseguimos saber de qué se trataba –dijo Kiba con entusiasmo, como si lo que había hecho el rubio hubiese sido una proeza.

- Y después te tomaste cuatro chupitos de tequila –añadió Shino.

- Y las dos cervezas de la cena –comentó Gaara.

- Creo que no puedes negar que ibas bastante contento, ¿eh, Naruto? –rió Kiba.

- Repito que no estaba borracho –se defendió el rubio, molesto.

- Claro que lo estabas –dijo Sai, sonriendo-. Tú mismo me lo dijiste a media noche cuando te presentaste en mi habitación.

Todos guardaron silencio. Naruto sintió cómo enrojecía ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Se le había olvidado esa parte de la historia.

- ¿Fue a tu habitación por la noche? –preguntó Ino con sorpresa, dirigiéndose al muchacho moreno.

- Sí, eran más o menos las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando me despertó… -comenzó a contar el pintor.

- Bueno, quizás iba un poco bebido, ¿y qué? –concedió el Uzumaki, queriendo acabar cuanto antes con el tema.

- Ibas algo más que "un poco bebido", Naruto –Sai ensanchó su sonrisa-. Cuando te vi sólo llevabas puestos tus calzoncillos y no dejabas de balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, los cuales se había clavado fríamente en su amigo de rubios cabellos. Notó cómo Hinata le posaba distraídamente una mano en su hombro con la intención de apaciguarle.

- Sai, déjalo ya –pidió Naruto con voz infantil.

- De eso nada, cuéntanoslo todo –pidió Sakura, tremendamente interesada.

- Fue básicamente eso –comentó Sai con un encogimiento de hombros-. Naruto vino borracho hasta mi habitación, le abrí la puerta y le hice pasar.

- ¿Y ya está? –inquirió Ino, decepcionada.

- Bueno, unos minutos después de tumbarse en mi cama empezó a decir que se encontraba mal, que tenía mucho calor. Así que le quité la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta.

- ¡Sai! –exclamó Naruto con un incipiente sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¡Lo sabía! –gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo, repentinamente excitadas y animadas.

- ¿Saber qué? –preguntó Lee.

- Que Naruto y Sai se acostaron en el hotel –dijo Ino con autosuficiencia.

- ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Gaara.

El pelirrojo se había sorprendido tanto por tal revelación que no fue consciente de que Sasuke estaba comenzando a hiperventilar disimuladamente. Eso estaba marchando muy mal.

- ¡Ey, nadie ha dicho eso, 'ttebayô! –se defendió el rubio con algo de nerviosismo.

- No hace falta que lo digáis, Naruto –respondió Sakura con una sonrisilla en sus labios- Ino y yo escuchamos los ruidos de la cama desde nuestra habitación.

- ¿Ah?

- Como lo oyes –intervino la rubia-. Y a juzgar por lo que escuchamos, os lo pasasteis bastante bien.

Sasuke apretaba los dedos de la mano que tenía libre, cerrando y abriendo el puño intermitentemente. No debía enfadarse ni alterarse, pero resultaba difícil sabiendo que Naruto había estado en la misma cama que Sai. Y no precisamente para charlar o dormir.

Sus compañeros siguieron preguntando y expresando su sorpresa mientras el Uzumaki se esforzaba por dejar el tema de lado, al tiempo que Sai contestaba con alegría cada nueva pregunta formulada, sobre todo, por las chicas. Cansado de aquella situación, Sasuke se alejó del grupo justo en el momento en que Naruto se disponía a replicar nuevamente. Se sentía mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un molesto pitido en sus oídos iba en aumento. Ese malnacido de Sai se había acostado con Naruto. Necesitaba un trago de alcohol para asimilarlo… o para olvidarlo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa cuando alguien le cortó el paso. Era Sai.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?

- Quítate de en medio –indicó sin ninguna sutileza.

- Sólo me intereso por ti, al igual que Naruto –dijo-. Has estado actuando muy raro toda la tarde. Y Naruto está preocupado.

El Uchiha ignoró su comentario y le esquivó. Su objetivo era llegar a la mesa y coger la primera botella de alcohol que encontrase. Sin embargo, el otro chico no parecía estar por la labor de dejarle ir.

- ¿Tanto te molesta?

Sasuke se giró, contrariado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Sasuke-kun –indicó el moreno con una nueva y falsa sonrisa en los labios-. Si es así, deberías haber sido más rápido. Puede que tú tengas mucha paciencia, pero Naruto no la tiene. Y desde luego no va a esperar eternamente a que te decidas.

- Cállate –murmuró el ojinegro entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué, tan mal te sienta que te lo digan? –Sasuke no veía más que su falsa y arrogante sonrisa-. No puedes culpar a los demás por disfrutar de lo que tú no te atreves. Es una lástima que se desperdicie, ¿no te parece?

- He dicho que te calles –repitió. Notaba cómo su ira iba en aumento.

- Te lo digo por tu bien, Sasuke. Búscate a una chica que te satisfaga en la cama. Quizás con algo de sexo podrías estar más relajado.

- Y yo te lo digo por tu bien, Sai –le imitó el moreno, escupiendo el nombre del otro chico-. Cierra tu maldita boca, deja en paz a Naruto y aléjate de él.

El pintor se quedó parado, calibrando las palabras del otro. Realmente había sonado a amenaza, pero eso poco le importaba. Sabía que había algo más bajo su fría advertencia, pero no era capaz de verlo. Sasuke estaba encaprichado de Naruto, no cabía duda, pero no veía tan importante el que el rubio se acostase con otra persona. Aunque si esa persona era él, seguramente bajo la percepción de Sasuke eso empeoraba las cosas. Lo más probable es que prefiriese ser el propio Uchiha quien disfrutase del cuerpo del rubio, quien gozase de él… o quien le hiciese gozar.

- Ya entiendo –sonrió-. No quieres a alguien a quien metérsela sino alguien que te la meta, ¿no es así, Sasuk…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo tan siquiera el Uchiha arremetió contra Sai, propinándole un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo de culo. Notaba su respiración agitada. Ese idiota se había pasado. Había ido demasiado lejos. Y esa vez se lo pagaría. Observó cómo el otro se tocaba el labio, el cuál comenzó a sangrar. Chasqueó la lengua y cambió el gesto. Eso le había dolido.

- Parece que no eres tan nenaza como aparentas.

Sasuke se preparó para saltar nuevamente sobre él con el puño por delante cuando unos brazos le agarraron por el pecho, bloqueando el movimiento de su brazo y hombro.

- ¡Sasuke! –escuchó a Itachi exclamar a su lado- ¿qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó con enfado.

- De eso nada.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! –gritó nuevamente, tirando de su aniki para que le dejase.

- Sasuke, cálmate –Gaara llegó rápidamente hasta él y se situó a su otro lado, ayudando a Itachi a retenerle.

- ¡Sai!

Naruto llegó corriendo y se lanzó al suelo de rodillas, quedando al lado de su amigo. Vio la sangre de su labio antes de dirigir una mirada llena de incomprensión y enfado al Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué le has pegado? –inquirió el rubio.

Sasuke estuvo tentado de contestarle "por bocazas". Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y se mantuvo en silencio, con su oscura mirada clavada en la azul del otro. En otra época Naruto habría ido corriendo hasta él y se habría puesto de su parte sin preguntar tan siquiera los motivos de tan repentino arranque de furia. Pero, al parecer, esos tiempos habían pasado.

Escuchó los bisbiseos y comentarios a su alrededor. Todos los presentes se habían acercado a ellos y les habían rodeado. También escuchaba el llanto de Shisui, quien seguramente se había asustado al escuchar el jaleo.

- Soltadme –pidió el moreno en voz baja. Ni su hermano ni su amigo obedecieron-. No voy a hacer nada, soltadme.

Tras unos segundos de recelo, los dos chicos le dejaron libre, apartándose lo justo para darle espacio pero manteniéndose lo bastante cerca como para sujetarlo nuevamente en caso de necesidad. Sasuke observó cómo su amigo se interesaba por el estado de Sai. No sólo había estropeado su fiesta de cumpleaños sino que, encima, había empeorado las cosas. Ahora resultaría casi imposible separar a Naruto de esa copia barata.

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los asistentes, el moreno dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la salida.

- Sasuke –le llamó su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Sasuke, espera.

- Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?

Itachi y Gaara salieron detrás del Uchiha. Bajaron las escaleras corriendo para darle alcance antes de que pudiese ir más lejos.

- Sasuke, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó su hermano mayor.

- No aguanto más en esta fiesta –contestó con seriedad sin dejar de caminar. Ya habían llegado a la calle-. Me largo a mi casa.

- Pero no puedes irte aún.

- Claro que puedo y es lo que voy a hacer.

- Pero, ¿y los invitados? –inquirió Gaara mientras procuraba mantener el paso de su amigo.

- Que coman cuanto quieran y que después se marche cada uno a su casa.

Se detuvo delante de su coche, un bonito Audi último modelo de color negro esmaltado. Sin muchos miramientos apretó el botón de desbloqueo de la llave, abrió la puerta y se montó, ignorando a los dos que le acompañaban. Metió la llave en el contacto, la giró y aceleró, saliendo rápidamente del hueco que ocupaba y dejando plantados a Itachi y Gaara en la acera.

Pasó rápidamente por las calles que conducían a su casa. Apenas prestaba atención a los semáforos en ambar que atravesaba en cadena, acelerando cuanto las normas de circulación de la ciudad le permitían. En menos de diez minutos llegó a su hogar. Metió el coche en el garaje, lo aparcó en su plaza y se quedó allí sentado, a oscuras. Había sido un idiota. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso repentino. Y, aunque le había sentado bien golpear a ese idiota, pensándolo en frío se arrepentía. Debería haberle ignorado, tal y como hacía siempre. Y, sin embargo…

- Soy imbécil –murmuró, apoyando la frente contra el volante.

Había caído en la trampa de Sai, delatándose a sí mismo ante él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Intuía que sus auténticos problemas sólo acababan de comenzar.

* * *

**Sé que no ha sido gran cosa este capítulo, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo así (más o menos). Quería que Sasuke pegase a Sai, y creo que los motivos no me han quedado muy realistas, aunque el golpe es más que convincente ante dicha conversación y comentario por parte de Sai (es demasiado obvio que ese personaje no me cae bien xD).**

**En cuanto a la narración... sigo pensando que me falta algo... o que lo he perdido (motivo por el cual no continúo el fic El Precio de tu Cuerpo. No quiero estropearlo por una mala redacción, eso me molestaría muchísimo, os pido disculpas a todos los que lo sigáis).**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir salvo que espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el capítulo 3 :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
